


Letters to the stars

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen falls in love with a man she only knows through the stories his people tell about him. To express her love she writes love letters to him where she admits all those things she would never admit out loud.





	Letters to the stars

_Dear King in the North,_

 

_I think I have to start this letter with an apology. You have to know that apologies are not my strongest suit, but I will happily make an exception for you. When I denied the fact that you had claimed the title of King in the North I was wrong. I was wrong about the title not being official and I was most of all wrong about you not having earned said title. I am sorry for the lack of respect from my side and I hope you will accept my sincere attempt to right the wrongs I’ve done._

_To be honest. I have a lot of wrongs to right, I’m afraid. Although I still like to believe that my intentions were noble, I do have to admit that my methods were not always right. I’ve claimed to fight oppressors and killers of the innocent and the weak and yet I can’t deny being guilty myself of harming those who should have gotten my understanding and protection._

_As a King you probably know all about the weight on your shoulders and the whole world watching you, monitoring everything you decide and changing their opinion on you based on your latest success and failure._

_Although, if the stories I’ve heard are correct, you are loved by many, respected by even more and feared by only those who wish to challenge your claims and the noble causes you fight for. I am certain that my family will hate me for admitting this, especially on paper, but you do sound like the kind of King Westeros deserves._

_I wish to learn from you. Both from your successes and your mistakes and I hope that one day you can see me as a Queen as worthy of ruling this kingdom as you are._

 

_With respect and love,_

 

_Daenerys Targaryen_

 

_————_

_Dear King in the North,_

 

_Although I knew that the North would not welcome me with open arms, I can’t help but sometimes feeling lonely here. I seem to be the only one shivering when the temperature once again drops. And I seem to be the only one impressed and surprised by the huge amount of snow flakes falling on the tapestry of endless white._

_I do have to admit that your land is breathtaking beautiful, even though we both know that this same beauty we admire will bring illness and death, especially to the poor who can't protect themselves against the merciless danger that can’t be reasoned with. The cold has already taken ahold of Winterfell and I can’t imagine how cold and sickening the small wooden houses outside the gates will be._

_A part of me wishes to invite all those people into this castle, but I am merely a guest and asking such a thing would mean overstepping my boundaries. One day I may be Queen of Westeros, but I know that first we have to fight the evil that’s been slowly closing in on us._

_And then there is the matter where I am afraid that your people don’t even want to share their house with a southern girl, a Targaryen girl, a daughter of the mad King._

_Sometimes I wonder how you see me. Do you see me as mad? Do you think I’ve inherited his genes and will one day lose my mind, just like my father had done? Do you think that I’ve already been showing signs of said madness and that I should have worked harder to fight those signs?_

_For some reason your answer to those questions is important to me. I’ve heard so much about you and the more stories they tell me, the more I feel the need to please you, to live up to your expectations, to prove you that I’m worth fighting for._

_I know that Jon already thinks I am. But I think he is blinded by something resembling love. And even though I love him, I don’t know if I can love him as much as he loves me._

_I do believe I could love you. If even a fraction of all those stories is true, if even half of what I’ve heard about you is true, I would love to be yours until the end of time. Until the end of our time._

_I’ll be here, waiting at Winterfell, for your answer._

 

_With more respect and love than I can bear,_

 

_Daenerys Targaryen_

 

_————_

_Dear King in the North,_

 

_I firmly believed that things couldn’t get any worse, but I am afraid that I was wrong about that. The army of the death has found a way to destroy the wall protecting us against them. And I am afraid that my dragon played an unwanted part in that destruction._

_I know that you wouldn’t want me to blame Jon for losing one of my children to the night King. And each day I stare at my reflection in the mirror and remind myself that I was the one going after Jon when he needed my help and that I was the one taking all three dragons with me._

_I naively believed that my dragons, my children, were invincible. I thought they were so much stronger than any force they’d encounter that I’d not just win the war with them, but would never lose them._

_I know that it’s the price of war and something we all have to pay sooner or later. We can’t fight without endangering the lives of anyone we hold dear. When I started this mission and gathered my army, when I crossed the sea to sail to Westeros, when I made my plan to claim the throne my father had once lost because of his own madness, I knew that not everyone accompanying me would survive._

_I knew that a lot of my soldiers would never see their homes again. I am certain they all knew too, but somehow losing one of my children feels worse than losing thousands of them._

_It’s selfish, I know. I shouldn’t ask others to risk everything for me and then complain when I am the one hit by a loss. I ask so many people to endanger their lives for me every day and they all do so without complaining or crying or protesting._

_It’s therefore that I don’t show them my pain and weakness. I don’t show them how the loss of one of my children effects me. I don’t show them my fear whenever my dragons have to fight another battle, knowing that they can fall, just like everyone else._

_I’m certain you understand the feeling. You’ve suffered great losses yourself, but none must have been as hard as losing the woman you love and the child she was carrying, your child, your heir._

_I don’t know if I’ll ever carry any children and will feel the joy of a life growing inside of me. I somehow accepted that my dragons will be the only children I ever have. I don’t know if you would agree with the comparison, but I like to believe the feeling is more alike than you could think of._

_You would understand me, my pain, my suffering. You would talk with me about what we’ve been through and how we should keep looking forward. You could encourage me._

_At least, that’s what everyone here at Winterfell is saying. I’ve never heard people talk about anyone as your people talk about you, Robb Stark. Even years after your death, your soul is still roaming these halls._

_Everything those people do. All their fighting and all their stubbornness. It’s all because of you. Because you fought so bravely and were killed so cowardly._

_I really wish we could have met. I really wish you were more than a man I know through the stories those who care about you share with me. I really wish I could tell you how much I love you in person. I really wish the letters I’m writing you would somehow reach you._

_I’ll try to burn them. Firstly because I want to be certain that no one reads them. Secondly because maybe your soul is indeed somewhere and maybe the wind can blow the ashes of these letters to you._

_If any of my letters happen to reach you, please give me a sign of your very soul still being there to watch over us and guide us. I know I have not done that well when it comes to listening to councilors in the past, which is a matter especially Tyrion might confirm, but I would value your advice and I would even go as far as promising you that I would do everything in my power to listen to it and to follow it._

 

_With all my heart, love, and respect,_

 

_Daenerys Targaryn_


End file.
